mrokopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Klucz (GTS)
Klucze (ang. Keys) to nadnaturalne powinowactwa Związanych ze szczególnym aspektem duchowej mocy. Istnieje jedenaście Kluczy za pomocą których zjadacze grzechów "otwierają" Manifestacje. Moce zjadaczy grzechów są zabarwione zarówno przez geista jak i samego Związanego, doprawione ich emocjami i znakami pośmiertnymi. Kiedy zjadacz grzechów otwiera przewód i manifestuje jedną ze swych mocy, otwiera tę moc za pomocą Klucza. Reprezentują one najróżneijsze aspekty śmierci. Każdy Związany otrzymuje dwa Klucze przy tworzeniu postaci: jeden określony przez ich Próg, a drugi osobistego wyboru, zazwyczaj reprezentujący aspekt ich śmierci bądź aspekt ich geista. Znane Klucze thumb|Charakterystyczny dla Geista: Zjadaczy Grzechów, motyw kluczy, przewijający się w podręczniku. *'Klucz Industrialny' (ang. Industrial Key) - Wraz z rozwojem współczesnego społeczeństwa, śmierć może nastąpić w wyniku źle działającej maszynerii. Reprezentuje to Klucz Industrialny. Industrialny Klucz dotyczy technologii wszelkiego rodzaju. Industrialne Manifestacje są podatne na "anachrotechniczne modyfikatory" - to znaczy działające najlepiej z najstarszymi przedmiotami techniki. Wyjątkiem od tej zasady jest Industrialny Szał (tak samo łatwo zniszczyć laptop jak i rupieć z 1995 roku). Co ciekawe, skupiony jest wokół roku 1960, przy starszej technologii uzyskującej premie oraz technologii nowszej uzyskującej kary. *'Klucz Pasji' (ang. Passion Key) - Śmierci często towarzyszą silne emocje, szczególnie strach i gniew. Klucz Pasji wiąże się z manipulowaniem tymi emocjami. *'Klucz Fantazmowy' (ang. Phantasmal Key) - O śmierci można myśleć jako o obdzieraniu ze złudzeń, tego o niemożliwości czyjejś śmierci. To przyczyna dlaczego powstaje tak wiele duchów; osoba istotnie powtarza "I mogę być martwy, wciąż mam sprawy do dbania/zakończenia." Fantazmowy Klucz dotyczy iluzji, bezpośrednio duchów, a także osobistego Geista. *'Klucz Pierwotny' (ang. Primeval Key) - Pierwotny Klucz dotyczy natury, częściowo dzikich zwierząt. Metafizycznie pozwala wpłynąć na poszczególne zjawiska powiązane z prastarymi rytuałami typowymi dla śmierci i odrodzenia, które często dotyczyły zwierząt i wystawieniu ku naturze. *'Klucz Stygmatów' (ang. Stigmata Key) - Wiele kultur, szczególnie żydowska, otrzymuje iż siła życiowa spoczywa we krwi. Klucz Stygmatów dotyczy krwi i esencji. *'Klucz Spokoju' (ang. Stillness Key) - Śmierć jest spokojem i ciszą, po ruchu i kakofonii życia. Klucz Spokoju pozwala Związanym zaprząc te tendencje, tak jak i ożywiając i kontrolując zwłoki i zombie. *'Klucz Stygijski' (ang. Stygian Key) - Klucz Stygijski dotyczy efektów śmierci w najczystszej formie. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w World of Darkness: Book of the Dead. Częste korzystanie z tego klucza jest grzechem przeciwko Synergii. *'Klucze Żywiołów' (ang. Elemental Keys) - Istnieją cztery Klucze Żywiołów, lecz mają tendencję Otwierać podobne zdolności ukierunkowane na poszczególny żywioł. W przeciwieństwie do innych Kluczy, można o nich myśleć jako reprezentujących różne metody obchodzenia się ze szczątkami zmarłych. Okazjonalnie - tak jak w przypadku Czepka - bardzo się od siebie różnią. Są to: **'Klucz Zimnego Wiatru (powietrze)' (ang. Cold Wind Key (air)) - W Tybecie, najpowszechniejszą metodą "pochówku" jest "pochówek podniebny". Istotnie ciała zmarłych są kładzione na wieży lub górze, pozostawione zwierzętom i żywiołom. Klucz Zimnego Wiatru dotyczy powietrza i wiatru, tak jak ich mroźnych efektów. **'Klucz Mogilnego Piachu (ziemia)' (ang. Grave Dirt Key (earth)) - Uważany za "standardową" metodę cielesnego pochówku w świecie zachodnim, Klucz Mogilnego Piachu dotyczy żywiołu ziemi i pochówku w gruncie. **'Klucz Płomiennego Stosu (ogień)' (ang. Pyre-flame Key (fire)) - Planie szczątków tych co przeminęli. Klucz Płomiennego Stosu pozwala Związanym zarówno na ochronę przed energią ognia i stosów pogrzebowych jak i wykorzystywanie konsumującej mocy płomienia. **'Klucz Załzawiony (woda)' (ang. Tear-stained Key (water)) - Wiele morskich ludów preferuje "pochówek w morzu". Klucz ten reprezentuje także łzy tych, którzy opłakują zmarłych. Załzawiony Klucz pozwala Związanemu na dostęp do płynności i zmienności wody.